


Breakfast

by vickir



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: Sometimes having breakfast can lead to a surprise.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This can be set in any Thunderbird fandom (Thunderbirds the original series, Thunderbirds Are Go and Thunderbirds 2004 movie).

Scott loved having toast in the morning. He would mix up the toppings he would have depending on what he felt like having on that particular morning. Some days it was peanut butter and lots of it. Other days he would have cheese, tomato, and ham, but what he really loved was having some jam, especially strawberry.

Everyone knew not to touch the strawberry jam. It was Scott’s and his alone. Mind you his brothers also liked strawberry jam and nearly always tried to deny having any of it. Especially when Scott noticed that the jar wasn’t at the level, he had left it the last time he’d had some.

Scott walked into the kitchen as usual. No one else seemed to be about, but he knew Gordon was as he’d heard him earlier heading out to do his laps in the pool, but no one else seemed to up as yet. Putting four slices of bread in the toaster, Scott went to retrieve the butter from the fridge and the strawberry jam from the cupboard, setting them down ready to apply to the toast.

Putting a hefty helping of jam on each slice, he didn’t feel like it tasted any good with only a thin coating. Once he had done that he sat at the table with coffee as he normally did. 

Taking a large bite of toast, he almost died choking from the taste. It was foul. It didn’t taste as it normally did sugary sweet, but salty. Taking a healthy swig of coffee helped take the awful taste from his mouth. Heading to the cupboard, he retrieved the strawberry jar. Opening it, he dipped his finger in and tasted. It was salty. One of his brothers in all their wisdom decided to add salt to his favorite strawberry jam. And he knew which one it was. Usually, he would shout out his name letting him know he was in deep trouble for playing his prank, but not this time. No, he would get even with him instead. Deciding not to wait to do so. No this time he wanted to pay his younger brother back straightaway. 

Knowing said brother loved his muesli Scott reached for the container it was in. Checking for any sound of his brothers, he reached for the salt which he added to it. Then quickly looked for something else to also add which he did, some chili powder. Making sure it was well mixed together Scott put the muesli container back.

Smiling Scott made more toast and got a new jar of strawberry jam out. As he sat to finally enjoy his breakfast, Gordon walked into the kitchen, fresh from a shower after doing his regular laps in the pool.

“Oh, hi Scott,” Gordon said on seeing his eldest brother.

“Morning Gordon.”

Gordon noticed the strawberry jam jar on the bench. He knew what was coming as his brother took a bite, but as he watched Scott didn’t choke on the salty jam like he thought he would. Nor did he yell at him for the prank he had played. There was nothing.

Scott saw Gordon staring at him. “Problem Gordon?”

“What? Oh no, no problem Scott,” Gordon said as he continued to get his own breakfast.

Scott smiled, knowing Gordon had expected the jam to be salty, making him choke with disgust at the awful taste. Well, if he had been earlier, he would have seen that. Knowing what was in store for Gordon Scott decided to leave. Getting up, he took care of his plate and cup and started leaving the kitchen.

“See you later Gordon. I’ve got some routine maintenance to do on 1.”

“Okay Scott,” Gordon replied and watched him head off. Still wondering how his prank hadn’t worked.

Deciding he would try something else on Scott later Gordon took a mouth full of his muesli.

Scott strolled away from the kitchen and headed to the elevator. Smiling, he knew what was about to happen. Nearly at the elevator that would take him down to Thunderbird 1’s hanger, he heard a shout followed by a scream of his name.

Chuckling to himself Scott got into the elevator. He knew Gordon wouldn’t be touching his jam again anytime soon. No, but that wouldn't stop Gordon from trying to get him again in revenge for what he had just suffered either.


End file.
